First and Last Voyage
by OhJay
Summary: AU.Ed, Al, and Trisha are on the Titanic to go live in America. While on the ship Ed meets Winry Rockbell, the daughter of two famous doctors. EdxWinry
1. I Stories

_**I Stories**_

Germany, April 15th 1917

In the bunker soldiers were laughing and talking despite the gunfire they could hear in the distance. Most of the time they had when they weren't on the battlefield they would read the letters from home, but sometimes they would tell stories. At first glance they seemed fearless, but as the sounds from the battlefield got louder they grew quiet.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're gonna make it alive outta here"

It was Kain Furey who said that. The other soldiers felt the same way, but they didn't admit it out loud. Jean Havoc, another young soldier took out a cigarette and lit it.

"We're in the middle of hell here, that's for sure" he said.

It was true. The war going on was brutal, and many soldiers from both sides were either KIA or suffered painful injuries from gun wounds or poisonous gas.

"Makes you wonder if it's ever gonna end" said Vito Falman.

"It also makes you wonder if there's even a god out there"

"What makes you say that Breda?" asked Havoc.

"We're in the middle of hell here like you said. If there really is a god out there then why is all this happening?"

"He's right"

All four of them turned and looked at the one who said that. It was Edward Elric, the youngest of them all. He was only eighteen, but he had gotten drafted.

"This is the second time I've been through living hell" he said.

He usually didn't say much, and today he seemed more down then ever so they were surprised he was talking to them. They wanted to ask what he meant by that, but at the same time they didn't want to bring up any bad memories he had. He knew what they were all thinking, so he just came out and said it.

"I was on the _Titanic_"

They had all heard about that. It was supposed to be an unsinkable ship, but it hit an iceberg and sunk shortly afterwords. There were only so many lifeboats, so many people drowned.

"All those people..." said Falman.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like?" asked Furey,

"I'd have to tell you the whole story for you to understand" he said.

"Could you?" asked Breda.

Havoc elbowed him for asking such a thing, but Ed seemed ok with it.

"I guess I should start from the beginning then"

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright well here's the first chapter of my Titanic story. This is sort of based off the movie so it has some similarities, but as you can tell there's a lot of differences as well. I'm gonna tell you guys now that most of these chapters are short so that's why I'm uploading three at a time. Everything else (except for the epilogue) is also written in 1st person Ed, but I'm kind of getting tired of writing in first person so this will me one of my last stores in 1st. Other than that I ask for reviews, but no flames.


	2. II Home

_**II Home **_

Germany, March 1912

I was born and raised in Munich Germany. In 1900, a year after I was born my mom gave birth to my little brother Alphonse (Al). We weren't rich, but we weren't' poor either. My father left the family to find better work in America when I was three, but every month he would send us a letter along with some money.

Mom would usually write back immediately, and occasionally Al and I would write our own letters to him, but he never came back. I didn't mind much, I mean he wrote us often so he didn't abandon us, but mom would stare out the window often and gaze out into the distance. I could tell that she missed him a lot, and Al and I wanted to do something about it.

When I was thirteen I secretly wrote to my father and told him about how much mom missed him. I asked him if it was possible for him to come home, and he replied back shortly afterwords. He said it would be hard for him to leave his job and come back to Germany, but he said it would be possible for us to take a ship over and come live with him if we wanted too.

I had heard about a ship being built in Ireland, and it was supposedly nearly finished and ready to go to America. The big rumor was that it was unsinkable, so I told dad about it. He thought it was a good idea, so he asked me to see if I could find out how much passage tickets would cost and he would send us the money. I told Al everything, but we decided to wait to tell mom.

"Alright boys what are you hiding from me?"

It was at breakfast one morning when she asked us that. Al and I were pretty good at hiding things, but mom had a way of knowing things.

"Brother I think it's ok to tell her now"

I nodded and pulled out three third class tickets to the _RMS Titanic _out of my pocket. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth as I set them on the table.

"Dad said we could come live with him in America now, so I told him about the ship and he sent me the money to get the tickets"

It was partly true. He did send me money to buy the tickets, but it wasn't quite enough so I used the money that I had been saving. Mom was silent for a moment, then she reached over and pulled us both into a hug.

"Thank you"

I thought I saw tears of joy coming from her eyes, but I wasn't sure.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah this is just some intro stuff I guess. It will get better through so please keep reading and review.


	3. III The Unsinkable Ship

_**III The Unsinkable Ship**_

France April 10th, 1912

After mom knew what was going on she put up the house for sale. It sold within a few days so we stayed with our neighbors until it was time to leave. We had sold the things we couldn't take with us too, but mom assured us with the money we got for it all we could buy replacement furniture in America.

On April ninth we packed our things and headed for Cherbourg, France early in the morning. It took us a few trains to get there, but I didn't mind much. It was night by the time we got there, but the ship didn't come until tomorrow so we got a room for the night. I was actually kind of excited, after all it would be mu last night in Europe, or at least that's what I thought back then.

The next day we still had some time to kill before the ship arrived, so we toured the town a bit. The ship was supposed to arrive at 5:30, but it was an hour late. "Steerage" got to board first, so we were on board quickly. Once all the passengers were on board we watched as we left the port and nearly everybody waved goodbye.

"Alright boys, let's go find our room"

Al and I nodded as we came away from the side of the ship. Third class was at the stern, so we had to walk down the deck, down a few stair cases, and all the way at the end of the hall.

"104, this is it"

It was a simple room, just two bunk beds and a small dresser.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" I called as I climbed up.

"Hey! That's not fair Ed you always got the top bunk at home!" whined Al.

"I called it"

"Now boys, be nice. If no one else is sharing this room then you can each have the top, if not you can share"

"Fine" we said in unison.

I had hoped that it would be the three of us so that I could have the bed to myself, but that wasn't the case. A few minutes after we came in the door opened and two blond haired blue eyed boys walked in.

"It looks like we'll be sharing this room with you guys. I'm Russel Tringham and this is my younger brother Fletcher"

Russell was tall and looked like he was in his late teens and spoke perfect English. I was glad it was my second language, otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to most people. Fletcher seemed shy, and ten at the most.

"I'm Trisha Elric. These are my sons Edward and Alphonse"

They shook hands.

"Elric? Is that German?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to live in America with my husband"

"Ah. Fletcher and I were helping our father with his work in England, now we're heading back home to our mother"

They continued talking for a few minutes, but I wasn't listening much. After a while I was getting pretty bored and starting to get fidgety, so I needed to do something.

"Hey mom is it ok if I go walk around?"

"As long as you be careful and don't go anywhere you're not supposed to"

"I will" I said as I hopped down from the bed.

"I'll come too"

I smirked, apparently Al was bored too. I knew one thing for sure; both of us were itching to take a look around this grand unsinkable ship.

_**Author's Notes **_

Yep I decided to put the Tringham brothers in here. They're only minor, but Winry shows up in the next chapter. Since she and Ed are only 13 there's not much romance besides a kiss here and there, so that's why it's mostly a family story. Anyway I should have 4-6 up next week.


	4. IV Winry Rockbell

_**IV Winry Rockbell**_

The sun had set by the time we got out there, so it was a bit cold. We walked around the deck for a bit, then I went over to the side of the ship by the railing. I thought it was kind of cool to watch the water ripple as the ship drove through it. Al watched with me quietly until he said he was going back.

"You want me to walk you?"

"No I won't get lost"

"Well alright"

A few minutes after Al left something caught my eye. It was a girl that looked about my age, but by her formal pink dress she was first class. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a pony tail, but it was too dark to see her face. I watched her as she walked along the deck, then she stopped and headed towards the railing.

She didn't see me because I was a few feet away from her, but to me she was beautiful so I couldn't take my eyes off her. At first I thought she was just watching the water like I was, but then she began to climb up the railing. I had heard about things like this, people trying to kill themselves because something went wrong with their life. I didn't want to see that happen so I ran over.

"Don't do it!"

She seemed a bit startled when she heard me, but she just looked at me and blinked.

"What?"

Then I realized that I had said that in German and not English.

"Sorry I forgot not everyone here speaks German"

She chuckled and I felt myself turn red from embarrassment.

"You're not planning to jump are you?"

Once again she gave me a weird look, so I realized I had misunderstood the situation.

"Ok I guess not. So what _are_ you doing up there?"

"I just want to look at the propellers" she said as she leaned forward.

Then her foot slipped and she fell forward. She screamed, but I grabbed her before she could completely fall off the ship and into the freezing water. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to keep myself from falling over too _and _pull her up, but thankfully some crewmen heard her scream so they came to the rescue. Once we were both safe back on the deck we caught our breath as two more adults ran over.

"**WINRY!"**

A woman ran over and hugged her. She too wore first class clothing and had long blonde hair so I assumed this was her mother.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine mom, this boy saved me"

Winry's mother stood up and looked at me. The man who I assumed to be her father was there too.

"Thank you Mr.?"

"Elric, Edward Elric"

Winry's father then took out his wallet and handed me a brand new twenty dollar bill. No one had given me money before, but I figured it would be rude not to take so I took it.

"Use it well"

"I will sir"

"If there's anything we can do for you please let us know"

After that they left to go back to where ever the first class families went. As for me I walked back to our room glad I came up on the deck for a walk.

_**Author's Notes**_

Sorry if Winry seemed a bit OOC, it won't happen again. I know Winry's mom's name is Sarah, but does anyone know what her dad's name is? It's not that important, but I'd like to know. I wanted Ed to have a German accent when he's speaking English, but I was afraid I'd screw it up at some point so I didn't do it. Well, please review.


	5. V Division of Class

_**V Division of Class**_

April 11th, 1912

The next morning after breakfast Al and I went up to the deck. I told him about Winry and what happened after he left, and he seemed pretty amazed about it.

"He gave you twenty dollars?!"

"Yep"

I took the bill out of my pocket and showed him.

"I'm saving it for when we get to America"

"What do you think it's like? America I mean"

"Well mom said she grew up there right? Why don't you just ask her?"

"That was years ago brother, I wanna know what it's like _now_"

"Well dad said in his letters there's a lot of big cities full of tall buildings and factories, but he also said there's a lot of small farming towns"

"Edward?"

We both looked up when we heard my name. There in front of us stood the girl I had saved, Winry"

"Oh, hi Winry"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't been there I would've fallen into those freezing waters and probably would've died"

Then she looked at Al.

"Oh this is my younger brother Alphonse"

"Al's fine"

"Younger brother? But he's so much taller than you"

Unfortunately that was true. Ever since he was nine he's had a few growth spurts and has been taller than me ever since.

"He's sensitive about his height" I heard Al whisper to her.

"**I AM OT, YOU JUST NEED TO STOP GROWING SO PEOPLE DON'T SAY I'M A TINY BEANSPROUT MIDGET!"**

"I see what you mean" she said.

"I'll leave you two alone"

Then he left leaving the two of us in a bit awkward situation so we began walking along the deck.

"So Edward-

"Just call me Ed, 'Edward' sounds to formal"

"Well alright. So tell me about yourself, I already figured out that you're German"

"Not much to say. I grew up in Munich and now we're going to America to live with my father"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen, Al's twelve"

"Well that makes you and me the same age then"

"What about you? What's it like to be first class?"

"Well my parents are doctors so their usually on the road. Usually I just stay with my grandma while their away but this time they took me with them"

"So I guess you're American then, where do you live?"

"New York City, do you know where your dad is?"

"Same place if I remember correctly, maybe we'll see each other"

She frowned and we stopped walking.

"I don't think that'll happen Ed"

"Why not?"

"I'm first class and you're third, they don't mix very well. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I get it. You don't want to be seen hanging around with some low class German boy"

With that I began to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Ed that's not what I meant! You don't know what it's like having everyone expect you to act all proper and lady like. My parents want me to be doctors like them, but I like machinery. "

"Yeah well being low class isn't a breeze either. Most people higher than you look down on you like you're a dirty street rat or something. You can't pick where you're born, it doesn't work that way"

"So we have something in common then, we can't change who we are"

"Maybe we can. How would you like to learn the opposite of what you're supposed to be like?"

I smirked mischievously and she raised an eyebrow at first, then she smiled.

"Lead the way then"

I smiled then took her hand and led her to the stern. As my luck would have it there were some boys by the rail having a spitting contest, it was perfect.

"Come on Win, it's time for you to learn how to spit"

She looked a bit disgusted at the idea and protested, but I dragged her over to them. They all got a look that said "Why is there a rich girl over here?" so I decided to explain.

"Guys this is Winry, we're gonna teach her how to spit properly"

They all took turns on showing her how to hork it back and such, and when she got the hang of it we decide to have a contest. Surprisingly she won, and she was pretty proud about it.

"Man if my parents caught me doing something like that I'd be in trouble for sure"

"Feels good to break the rules doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry to say that I have to go now"

"Will I be able to see you again?"

"Well you can't exactly come and find me since you're not first class, so I think we should have a meeting place"

"How about where we met? Just don't try and look at the propellers when I'm not around"

She smiled and we both let out a laugh.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow"

She began to walk back to her deck, and as I watched her go Russell came over to me.

"Wow Ed, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

"**SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIED!"**

"Isn't she a bit tall for you?"

"**I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

"Anyway I just came to tell you that there's a party down stairs tonight, why don't you bring her along?"

Then he left. Winry was still in sight, so I ran up to her and told her to meet me after dinner. She seemed a bit confused, but she agreed. So that night, as promised we met at the stern bu the railing.

"So what's this about?"

"I don't know if you've been to fancy parties or anything, but it's time for you to see what our parties are like"

So I led her down to where Russell said it was going to be Sure enough everyone looked like they were having a good time, and it was for all ages. It was mostly third class, but I spotted a few people from second class there too. There was a band playing putting everyone into a dancing mood, and I even spotted Al and mom having a good time.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Winry's hand.

"But I don't know the steps!"

"No one does, just make it up!"

With that she followed me onto the dance floor. I wasn't much of a dancing person, but I didn't care. Winry seemed happier then I had ever seen her, then she sudden;y grabbed my hand.

"Twirl me!"

So I lifted my hand high above my head and she twirled gracefully away from me, then twirled back to me. We ended up a bit close when she twirled back so I blushed, but thankfully I was saved from the awkward moment by my mom.

"Who's you're friend Ed?"

We both looked up to see my mom next to us so I let go of Winry and decided to do the introductions.

"Mom this is Winry, Winry this is my mom"

"You're son saved my life last night Mrs. Elric"

"Oh he did did he? Well then I'm glad he did, you seem like a nice girl"

Thankfully she wasn't one of those moms who purposely embarrassed her kids.

"Well I'll let you two keep dancing then"

She left, then as if on cue the band began playing a slow song.

"You don't know how to slow dance do you?"

"No"

It was true, I had never slow danced with anyone.

"Well then I'll just have to teach you"

She gently grabbed my hands, then put it around her waist. I blushed and she seemed to notice because she chuckled. Then she rested one hand on my shoulder, and held my other hand.

"This is how you're supposed to it at 'fancy parties'"

"So you've done this before?"

"Yes, but only with family members at weddings and such"

We began moving slowly around the floor as I saw some other couples doing.

"Your mom seems pretty nice by the way, but you must look like your dad"

"Yeah I've heard that a lot, but I've only seen a few pictures of him before he left"

Releasing her hand I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only family picture I had. I was about two at the time, and my dad was holding me proudly. He was smiling, but there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Wow, you really do look like him"

It was true. We both had long blonde hair in ponytails, and I had the same golden eyes that he did. He basically looked like an older me with a beard and glasses. I put the picture back in my pocket, but accidentally stepped on Winry's foot in the process. This caused her to slip and fall, but I caught her making it look like a dip. We were both blushing since we were so close so I quickly pulled her up.

"Sorry about that"

"It's ok"

Then she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my gosh I didn't realize how late it was! I have to get back before my parents start wondering where I am, see you tomorrow!"

Then she was gone, and Al appeared beside me.

"Brother and Winry sitting in a tree-

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I gave him a gentle wack on the head. Back then I wouldn't have admitted it, but I did have a crush on her.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the next chapter. There was a lot of EdxWinry in this, so I hoped you guys like it (I read to much shojo manga...) Please review! I have 6 editied and ready to go, but I think the site is having some problems because it won't let me upload any documents. Hopefully I'll have it up soon.


	6. VI Illness

_**VI Illness **_

April 14th, 1912

Over the next few days Winry and I became pretty good friends. We always met in the exact spot we had met every afternoon after lunch, and we usually just walked around and talked about things. Of course her parents didn't know about this, but according to her they weren't suspicious or anything. Some of the crew actually knew us since we walked around a lot, and they thought we were some kind of cute couple or whatever so they pretty much let us roam.

"Ed what's that?"

"Huh?"

"That chain on your pocket"

"Oh"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shining silver pocket watch.

"My dad sent it to me for my birthday, apparently it's been passed down from father to son in the Elric line for a while"

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure, just don't take it apart"

Winry rolled her eyes and examined the watch with shinning fascinating eyes.

"This is really good workmanship Ed, plus it's pure silver so make sure you take care of it"

"I'm not gonna break it Win"

I put the watch back into my pocket and re-chained it to my belt, then I heard Al's voice.

"Brother!"

We both turned around to see him running towards us, and he had a worried expression on his face. When he reached us he stopped to catch his breath, then he looked up at me.

"Al what is it? What's wrong, did something happen?"

I tried not to jump to conclusions and calm down, but seeing his worried face told me that it wasn't good.

"Its mom, she just collapsed suddenly, I don't think it's good"

My eyes widened. I tried not to panic, I tried to think, we needed to find a doctor. I turned to Winry remembering what she said about her parents.

"Winry you said your parents are doctors right? Do you know where they might be?"

"Follow me"

So we did. A few minutes later we found them walking along the deck. I was the first one to spot them, and when I did I immediately ran over to them. They saw me coming and they looked at me with unreadable faces, but I could tell that they did recognize me. When I reached them I paused to catch my breath, then looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Listen. I know I don't know you guys, but my brother said that our mom collapsed and I heard from Winry that you were doctors. Please-

I felt tears coming on, but I held them back. I was not going to start crying like a child in front of adults I didn't know.

"Please, could you take a look at her?"

They looked at me with a bit of pity in their eyes, then Winry's dad spoke.

"I'll go get my bags"

I smiled up at him and felt a tear run down my check.

"Thank you"

A couple minutes later we were waiting outside of our room in the hallway waiting for them to come out and tell us if she was ok or not. It was only a few minutes of waiting, but when you're impatient and worried it can feel like an eternity.

"Brother, do you think she's gonna be alright?"

"Of course she is Al, I'm sure it's just something minor"

Of course I didn't know that, and I was just as worried as he was, but I had to play the part of the comforting older brother.

"But what if it's not something minor? What if she-

"Don't talk like that Al! She's not going to die!"

He looked like he was going to cry and I was about to apologize for yelling, but the door finally opened and Winry's dad come out.

"Well?" I asked.

"It seems she's been overworking herself for quite some time"

"But she'll be alright, won't she?" asked Al.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Sarah's going to stay down here and take care of her, but in the meantime we think it would be best if you stayed in our room for the night"

"She's not going to die is she?" Al blurted

"It's not that serious, it's just a precaution. She'll probably be fine with a few days of rest"

Al and I sighed with relief then went into the room and got our things. Mom was fast asleep on the bed with Sarah by her bedside. We didn't want to disturb her, so we quietly got our things and left.

That night Al and I shared the couch in the Rockbells stateroom. Normally one of us would just take the floor, but it was a nice big comfy couch and we were used to sharing a bed anyway so we ended up falling asleep all snuggled together. Some would think it was cute or whatever, but I just thought it was a violation of my personal space. Still since Al was worried sick about mom I just sucked it up and dealt with it, after all it was only for one night. Back then of course we didn't know it was our last night on the _Titanic._

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright first off I don't want **ANY** yaoi comments on Ed and Al sharing the couch, **I DON'T WRITE THAT STUFF.** I should have 7-9 up this weekend, but if not I'll have them up by Wednesday. Please review ^_^


	7. VII Drill?

_**VII Drill?**_

April 15th, 1912

It began with a crash. The ship suddenly stopped moving causing Al to wake up and fall off the couch causing me to wake up. However I was a heavy sleeper, and I was pretty tired so I just rolled over.

"Brother what was that?"

"I don't know just go back to sleep" I whined.

So we did. Or at least we tried to, but a few minutes later Winry came in with her dad.

"What's going on?" Al asked.

"A drill, we were told to put on our coats and lifebelts and come up to the boat deck"

I got up and checked the time on my pocket watch. It was 12:45 in the morning, what ship has a drill at 12:45 in the morning?! Still, I had a feeling that this was a bit more serious than a drill so I put on my coat and lifebelt then helped Al with his. It took us a few minutes to get up to the boat deck because there was so many people on the stairs, but no one seemed to be rushing.

"Brother is it just me or do the stairs seem crooked?"

"I'm sure it's just your eyes playing tricks with you Al"

I said that, but when I looked I saw that he was right. The thought occurred to me that we could be actually sinking, but I didn't want to alarm anybody so I kept my mouth shut. When we reached the deck I noticed there were some pieces of ice chucks that some kids were playing with, and the band was playing lively music to stop people from panicking. Some crew members were calling for woman and children to step forward, so we did. I saw that the lifeboats were slowly being filled, so I knew this was serious.

"You kids go on ahead, I have to stay here"

I had read a bit on ship procedures, it was always woman and children first, then men. Winry got into life boat two, and I was about to follow her when Al grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"What about mom?"

I could see the worried look in his eyes, and once I remembered that mom was still down there my eyes widened.

"I'll go get her" I assured him.

"You guys get in and I'll come back with her and get in another boat."

Al bit his lip like he always did when he was worried.

"Everything's gonna be ok Al"

But they were empty words, and I knew it. I hugged him then helped into the boat and handed him my watch.

"Hang onto this until I get back, it'll be safer with you"

"Ok"

I smiled as I patted him on the head, then I turned around to leave.

"Ed wait!"

It was Winry. As soon as I turned around she grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me on the lips. I turned bright red and saw Al's jaw drop behind her.

"Be careful" she said.

"I-I will"

Then I turned around and left not looking back, but I was still thinking about that kiss.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yep, this is where the intense stuff starts, but there's a lot of tragic stuff in the next chapter so all you criers might want to get some tissues.


	8. VIII Goodbyes

_**VIII Goodbyes**_

By the time I reached the stairs they were so crooked I had to hold onto the railing to keep myself from falling over. Of course this made me hurry even faster and worry about mom more, but I kept telling myself that it would be alright. I could just picture my mom and I getting on a life boat and her telling me how brave and responsible I was for coming down to get her, but that never happened.

When I turned a corner I heard voices, so I headed in that direction. The gate that went to the third class rooms and was usually open was closed, and many people were standing on the other side of it. I didn't really know what was going on, but as I ran over I saw that was gate was locked. I tried pulling on the bars, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mama! Mama ist Sie dort?!"*

I shouted in German hoping she was there and could here me.

"Edward!"

I heard her call my name, and she managed to get through the crowd to see me.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe"

I could tell if it wasn't for the gate separating us right then and there she would've hugged me.

"Mom we have to get you out of here!"

"Edward"

"We're sinking, we're actually sinking!"

"Edward"

"There's got to be a way out of here somewhere-

"Edward listen to me. You just go get into a life boat, don't worry about me"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Mom what are you saying?! I promised Al I would make sure you were safe!"

I choked on my words from the tears that I couldn't hold back.

"I have to get you to the boat deck..."

I lowered my head so she couldn't see me crying, but I was sobbing uncontrollably by now. I felt her arms reach through the bars and rub my back to try and comfort me, but that just made it worse knowing that it would be the last time she did so.

"Edward, is Winry alright?"

It was Winry's mom who asked that, but I didn't raise my head to look up at her.

"She got in a life boat with Al"

I heard her sigh from relief, but I still kept my head down.

"Edward, take this to your father"

Mom handed me an envelope and I took it quietly.

"Now go, before all the boats are gone"

I nodded and gave her one last hug through the bars. It was hard for me to let go, but I eventually did and went back up to the deck quickly not looking back. By the time I got there the deck was slanted so I looked around for any lifeboats. I didn't see any so I asked a crew member, but he said they were all gone. I was to late; I was going to die here.

Knowing this I went up to the very front of the deck to buy myself as much time as I could. There were a few people around there too, some saying their goodbyes to each others, other were praying. I rolled my eyes at that one, where the hell was god now?! Why wasn't he doing about this?! Back then I came to the conclusion that god didn't even exist.

"Ed?"

I looked up: It was Russell.

"So you're here too"

"Yeah. I sent Fletcher on along, but they said I was to old"

"Al and Winry got on a life boat but I tried to get my mom from downstairs"

"So here we are, the two older brothers doomed to die"

We were silent for a few minutes, then I decided to ask him something.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen"

"**WHAT?!** There is no way you can only be one year older than me and be that much taller than me!"

That gave him a good laugh.

"Drink some milk kid"

"Milk is disgusting, I can't believe people drink that stuff"

"Well that would explain your height"

I was about to yell at him, but the deck started tipping backwards making people run for the railing and hold on. People had thrown over chairs and tables that could be used as floatation devices, so some people were jumping into the freezing water.

"Ed jump!"

But I held onto the railing. I looked back behind me and saw that was water was rising fast which made me hold on even more

"**ED!"**

I looked at Russell with fear written all over my face.

"I can't swim!"

_**Author's Notes**_

I know Ed has his lifebelt on, but this will be explained more in the next chapter. And yes, Trisha's pretty much dead, but that's just one of the main things in FMA so I decided to stick to it. Please review.

*"Mom! Mom are you there?!"


	9. IX Freezing Waters

_**IX Freezing Waters**_

_Germany, March 1906_

_It happened when I was seven. I was playing on a frozen pond with Al and a few other kids, but at one point I ended up on the thin ice and fell through. The water was so cold I couldn't move, and it didn't help that I couldn't swim either. Thankfully some adults had been near by and they were able to pull me out before I could freeze and/or drown, but ever since then I've been absolutely terrified of going into deep water._

April 15th, 1912

I felt my shoes start to get wet from the rising water and I started to panic. Then I felt Russell grab me off the railing and jump off the ship and into the waters below. I closed my eyes and held my breath right before I felt the freezing water. I kept my closed, but a moment later I felt myself being pulled out of the water and onto something wooden. I shivered and curled up in an attempt to warm up.

"You should be safe on this door Ed" said Russell.

"T-Thank you"

There were many cries and screams for help around us from the other people who jumped, and it made me wonder if we were doomed to freeze to death out here in the ocean.

"D-Do you think someone will come for us?" I asked.

"The ship sent out two signal flares while you were downstairs, some ships were bound to see them"

I nodded. A few minutes later Russell swam away somewhere else leaving me to hear the cries and screams. I didn't want to hear them, I didn't want to think about anyone who might've drowned on the ship, I didn't want to think about how worried Al and Winry might be. I closed my eyes hoping I would wake up back on the couch with Al and this was all some horrible nightmare. Eventually the cries and screams did stop, but I didn't realize it was because everyone was dead.

_**Author's Notes**_

I know, I know, it's to short and I'm killing you guys with this sort of cliff hanger, but I like cliffhangers. I'll have the last three chapters up by Friday night at the absolute latest, but I'm gonna try to have them up on Wednesday or Thursday (Tuesday's my dad's birthday and I can't access a computer on Mondays). The whole pond thing was a tribute to my grandpa who rescued a dog from a froze pond years ago, so yay for him. Please review.


	10. X Saved

_**X Saved**_

Once it got quiet I opened my eyes to see if it had indeed been a dream. But I was still there on the door, I was still wet and shivering, and still scared. I had looked at the people around me and realized that none of them were moving: They had all frozen to death. I began to panic and thought I was all alone, but then I heard a voice.

"**IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!"**

I looked around and saw a light from a distance. It was someone holding a flashlight from a lifeboat; I was saved.

"**CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"**

I stood up and waved my arms around.

"**OVER HERE!"**

The light shined right in my face, so I knew that they had seen me. They began to row over, and a few minutes later they pulled me on board. Someone put their coat around my shoulders so I pulled it around me tightly.

"Thank you"

Then it occurred to me that this might be the same boat that Al and Winry got on.

"What boat is this?"

"Three"

But it wasn't. A while later I realized how tired I was so I closed my eyes hoping the next time I opened them we would have some other ship to save us.

"Hey kid wake up"

I felt myself being tapped on the shoulder so I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that the sun was up so it was morning. The second thing I noticed was we were now by a large ship called the _Carpathia_; we were saved. Seeing this I quickly climbed up the ladder and a crewmember helped me on board.

"Name?"

"Edward Elric"

He wrote it down as another person handed me a sandwich and a cup of coffee. As soon as I finished them both I began to look for Al and Winry. I walked around the decks for a while, but I couldn't find them. I wondered if their boat had gotten picked up yet, but then I heard a few crewmembers talking.

"I telling you, I actually feel sorry for the kid"

"You mean the one that tried to jump overboard?"

"Yeah. Apparently he lost his mom and older brother in the sinking, that's why he was calling out for them when he tried to jump"

I knew exactly who they were talking about: Alphonse, and he thought I was dead.

"Excuse me, where is this boy?"

They blinked and looked at me.

"You know him?"

"Yes, _I'm_ his brother"

Their eyes widened at that.

"This way"

He led me to the deck where most of the first class passengers were. I immediately saw Al crying all curled up with Winry trying to comfort him.

"A!"

As soon as they heard my voice they looked up. Al saw me immediately and ran over. He hugged me and began sobbing on my shoulder, so I tried to comfort him.

"I thought you were dead" he chocked out.

I took my hand and rubbed his back gently like mom would do.

"Shhhh, it's alright"

Winry walked over quietly not wanting to ruin the moment, but I knew what she was going to ask.

"What about my mom?"

Al looked at me hoping for the answer he wanted to hear, but I just shook my head silently. Of course that just made more tears fall, and even Winry joined in the hug crying. I thought all my tears had dried up when I was with my mom for the last time, but I was wrong.

_**Author's Notes**_

Yeah Al tried to commit suicide, but Winry and some crewmembers stopped him. Well only two more chapters to go and it basically just wrapping things up from here on. Please review.


	11. XI America

_**XI America**_

April 18th, 1912

The day came when we were supposed to arrive in New York, but I wasn't happy. How would we live with our mother gone? How would my father react? These were just some of the questions that went through my head when we were on the _Carpatheia_, and I'm sure that Al was thinking the same thing. I knew I wasn't supposed to open the envelope mom gave me, but it had gotten wet so I had to make sure it's contents were ok. Inside was the money we had, along with a letter, both had survived.

_My dear husband Hoenheim,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. My health has always been fragile as you know, but I'm afraid I don't have much time left. I am glad that I met you and had kids, and please take good care of the boys for me. This money is all I have left, and I ask that you save it for the boys when they get older._

_-Trisha_

She knew she was dying, but she didn't tell us about it. I wondered if she had told us we might've been able to save her, and I still think about it. I put the letter back in its place and put the envelope back in my pocket.

"Ed?"

"Oh, hi Winry"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life again"

"I'm actually glad I did. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have known your parents and they wouldn't have looked after my mother. I would've drowned with Al and everyone else that was stuck down there"

"So we would all be dead then"

"It was basically like the butterfly effect"

"Here"

She handed me a piece of paper with a New York address on it.

"I'll probably be living with my grandma now, so you can visit whenever you like"

I smiled and put it safely in my pocket.

"I'll give you mine when I come over then"

Then all of a sudden she kissed me again, but this time I kissed her back.

"Brother and Winry standing on the deck, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-

I turned around and glared at Al who knew that was his cue to start running for his life. Once he was gone I turned back to Winry.

"Where were we again?"

"Here"

Our lips met again right as we were pulling into the harbor. Many people were waiting on the docks. Some of them were reporters, but most of them were probably family and friends to those who had been on the _Titanic_ waiting to see if their loved ones had survived.

"Come on Al, we have to find dad"

We looked around, but it was hard to find anyone among the sea of people. That's when we spotted him. He was sitting on a bench away from the crowd with his head down, but he looked exactly like he did from the pictures.

"Dad?"

He looked up at us silently. It took him a moment to recognize us, but when he did he pulled us into a hug.

"I thought you boys had perished out at sea"

"We're fine, but mom…didn't make it"

"I see…"

His gaze lowered again and the three of us were silent until he spoke.

"Let's go home"

I looked around. This was by home now writher I wanted it to be or not. It would be difficult, and harder without mom around, but we were all strong so we would get by somehow.

"Oh! Brother"

Al pulled my watch out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I almost forgot to give it back to you"

I opened it to see if it still worked, but the hands were stopped at exactly 2:20. I found out later that that's when the _Titanic_ sunk, so I carved some words into the watch for the future generations of Elric:

_Don't Forget_

_April.15.12_

_**Author's Notes**_

Down to one chapter people, and as I said before it's in third person. As you can see I kept the thing with the watch, and just so you know when Ed's talking about getting by without Trisha he means emotionally, not financially. Please Review.


	12. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Ed and Al visited Winry often, and as they got older they fell in love. Ed was planning to propose on her eighteenth birthday, but he got drafted for the Great War in Germany before he could. He had mixed feelings about going into the war since he was German himself, but he didn't have a choice. He was severely wounded in a trench battle, and his right arm and left leg had to be amputated.

He was sent home after losing his limbs, and he fell into depression because of it. Winry helped him through it, and even fitted him with prosthetics. After he recovered he went with his old plan and proposed. She accepted joyfully, and they soon married and had two kids: Urey Russell Elric and Sarah Trisha Elric. The young married couple got along well, and spent the rest of their lives together. When Urey was thirteen Ed passed on the watch to him, and explained the significance behind it. Urey passed it on to his son, and it continued on through the generations along with the story of the Elric and Rockbells on the _Titanic_.

Ed did give his father the envelope from his mother, but he never told him or Al that he read the letter. A few years after the sinking he ran into Fletcher. He told him how Russell had saved him life that night, and Fletcher seemed grateful for knowing that. Neither of the Elric brother or Winry spoke about their voyage to the media, but they did mention it between family and friends. Both the Elric brothers became science professors like their father, and Winry became known as the best female mechanic there was. They did travel frequently, but never by ship for they all silently agreed that their voyage on the _Titanic _was their first, and their last.

_~FIN~_

**_Author's Notes_**

Well that's it. How'd you guys like it? I hope you all enjoyed it even though it was short, but that's all I had. Not much else to say other than the review business. I do accept criticism, but no flames.


End file.
